Espera
by Ilyanna
Summary: O terceiro de uma série de Missing Moments de Deathly Hallows [Ron & Hermione]


* * *

A fanfic a seguir é a terceira de uma série de one-shots para os "Missing Moments" em _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_, todos envolvendo Ron e Hermione. Os eventos dessa fanfic acontecem durante o Capítulo Cinco (_Fallen Warrior_) e há diálogos retirados diretamente desse capítulo.

* * *

**Espera**

Kingsley Shacklebolt andava de um lado para o outro em sua casa, varinha em punho como se esperasse por um ataque, preocupado. Apenas por duas vezes seu olhar se desviou do chão, a primeira para fixar um cabide na ponta da mesa da sala, e a outra para encontrar Hermione Granger com o olhar perdido.

Comensais da Morte na rua dos Alfeneiros. _Comensais_. Esperando por eles. esperando por _Harry_. Ela tinha escapado, mas e os outros? As palavras de Mad-Eye ecoaram em seus ouvidos. _É possível que algum de nós não volte vivo_... seu pensamento foi parar direto em Ron. E se ele não voltasse... Não, ela não pensaria essas coisas. Era óbvio que Ron estava vivo, e estava bem. Assim como Harry e os outros. Ela só estava nervosa, nada mais.

- É Hermione, não? – uma voz feminina perguntou, e Hermione olhou para trás para encontrar uma bruxa alta, os cabelos negros na altura do ombro, segurando uma xícara com as duas mãos, o olhar curioso. Hermione entendeu o motivo: ela ainda estava sob o efeito da poção polissuco. Forçou um sorriso e falhou miseravelmente em sua tentativa.

- Chá. – ela disse, entregando a xícara para Hermione – Ajuda a acalmar os nervos. Insistiria para que Kingsley tomasse um pouco, mas é melhor não incomodá-lo quando ele está assim... – ela tentou sorrir, mas assim como Hermione, não conseguiu – Você tem que pegar a Chave de Portal daqui a cinco minutos. Beba, vai te fazer bem.

- Obrigada, Sra. Shacklebolt. – Hermione bebeu um pouco do chá e só ao sentir o conforto que ele proporcionou percebeu que estivera com frio, a despeito de ser verão.

- Hermione! Está pronta? – a voz de Kingsley soou, clara e grave como sempre. Ele não sorria.

Hermione acenou com a cabeça e posicionou-se ao lado de Kingsley, segurando o cabide. Sentiu seu corpo ser puxado para frente e o rosto da Sra. Shacklebolt parecia se dissolver...

Ela caiu de joelhos no chão d'A Toca. Levantou-se percebendo que o efeito da poção estava passando: sentiu seus cabelos crescerem e já estava bem menor em sua estatura quando percebeu que Harry corria em direção a eles. Sem pensar duas vezes, correu para alcançá-lo e o abraçou.

Harry estava bem! A missão fora cumprida, Harry estava salvo! Ao ouvir a voz de Kingsley, Hermione olhou para os lados, sem o soltar. Lupin estava ali e era com ele que Kingsley falava.

- Mas alguém nos traiu! Eles sabiam, eles sabiam que era hoje!

- Parece que sim, mas aparentemente não sabiam que teriam sete Harrys. – Lupin respondeu.

- Grande conforto! Quem mais já voltou?

- Só Harry, Hagrid, George e eu.

Ainda abraçando Harry, Hermione levou a mão à boca, tentando abafar um grito. O Sr. Weasley, Fred, Tonks e Ron já deveriam ter voltado... Ron já deveria ter voltado... Tentou afastar o pensamento que lhe ocorreu participando da conversa. Stan Shunpike, Voldemort perseguindo Harry e Hagrid, Snape arrancando a orelha de George...

Quando todos pararam de falar, Hermione foi a primeira a olhar para o céu, mas nada se movia na noite. Sentiu Harry soltá-la e se afastar em direção à casa, mas não tirou seus olhos do céu escuro. Onde estariam todos? Onde estaria Ron? Lembrou-se dos Comensais da Morte esperando por eles, o próprio Voldemort os perseguindo... E uma vez mais as palavras de Mad-Eye Moody ecoaram em sua mente. _É possível que algum de nós não volte vivo..._

Hermione ouviu um barulho no jardim e instintivamente apontou sua varinha, bem como Kingsley, Lupin e Hagrid, que havia se juntado a eles para observar as estrelas.

- Meus filhos! Onde estão meus filhos?

O Sr. Weasley provavelmente havia aparatado um pouco além d'A Toca e caminhado com Fred até lá.

- Arthur, cê tá bem, eu sabia que cê ia –

- Meus filhos, onde eles estão? Comensais por todos os lados... onde eles estão?

Hermione nunca tinha visto o Sr. Weasley dessa maneira, e foi ela quem respondeu.

- George está lá dentro, ele... ele perdeu uma orelha. Bill ainda –

O Sr. Weasley não esperou que Hermione completasse a frase e saiu correndo em direção à cozinha, seguido por Fred e Kingsley, que mantinha a varinha apontada para os dois, exigindo provas de que eram realmente eles.

Hermione voltou a olhar para o céu. _Bill ainda não voltou_, ela teria dito caso o Sr. Weasley tivesse dado tempo. Não conseguiria falar de Ron, que ele também ainda não havia voltado. Não podia pensar nisso, Ron estava bem, era claro que estava. Ele estava com Tonks, que era uma auror extremamente dedicada e talentosa. O fato de que eles já deveriam estar de volta há muito tempo não significava nada. Sentiu um aperto no peito quando olhou discretamente para Lupin a seu lado.

Harry e Ginny juntaram-se a eles, mas ninguém ousava falar nada. A ausência de Bill, Fleur, Ron, Tonks, Mad-Eye e Mundungus impedia Hermione de iniciar qualquer conversa, e provavelmente atuava da mesma maneira com os outros. Tudo que eles faziam era olhar para o céu, e esperar...

_Esperar! _Hermione sabia esperar quando se tratava de Ron. Havia esperado que ele a convidasse para o Baile de Inverno no quarto ano, antes de aceitar o convite de Viktor. Havia esperado também que ele percebesse o quanto ela gostava dele, o quanto ela _esperava_ que ele também gostasse dela. Havia esperado que ele fosse com ela na festa do Professor Slughorn e havia esperado que ele terminasse seu relacionamento ridículo com Lavender Brown.

Mas agora todas essas esperas pareciam ter sido em vão. De que adiantou tudo isso se Ron não voltasse? E ela nem sequer havia dito pra ele o quanto ele era especial, o quanto ele fazia ela se sentir viva e o quanto ela apreciava a maneira como ele a tratava desde que contou a ele sobre seus pais... e a última coisa que havia dito a ele era como a poção de Goyle parecia meleca de nariz...

Tentou se lembrar de uma das orações que sua mãe lhe ensinara quando criança, mas não conseguiu. Sua infância parecia ter pertencido a outra pessoa em um outro mundo. Mais para afastar o pensamento horrível de que Ron poderia não voltar, Hermione fez uma resolução, sem tirar os olhos das estrelas.

Quando Ron voltar, eu vou dizer a ele tudo que eu sinto. Vou confessar que todas as noites sonho com ele, que quando ele me abraça sinto meu corpo inteiro tremer... que quando ele diz meu nome e sorri daquela maneira única, eu me arrepio inteira... vou confessar que –

Seus devaneios foram interrompidos pela visão de uma vassoura no céu.

- São eles! – ela gritou.

E realmente eram. Tonks e Ron. Ron estava bem, ele estava vivo, e andava em direção a ela e Harry.

- Você está bem... – ele resmungou, olhando para Hermione, e ela foi incapaz de segurar-se mais um segundo. Correu até ele e o abraçou apertado, comprovando que ele realmente estava inteiro.

- Eu pensei... eu pensei... – eram as únicas palavras que ela conseguia articular.

- Tô bem, tô legal – ele deu alguns tapinhas nas costas dela.

- Ron foi ótimo – era a voz de Tonks – Maravilhoso. Estuporou um dos Comensais da Morte bem na cabeça, e quando se mira em algo que está se movendo de uma vassoura no ar –

- Você fez isso? – ela disse meio sorrindo, olhando para ele, sem sequer perceber que ainda tinha as mãos em volta de seu pescoço.

- Sempre o tom de surpresa – ele desvencilhou-se dela, parecendo mau humorado. – Somos os últimos a voltar?

Hermione cruzou os braços enquanto Ginny respondia e os outros continuavam a conversa, a qual ela apenas tomou parte para contar o que aconteceu a ela e Kingsley. Logo o Sr. e a Sra. Weasley juntaram-se a eles, mas antes que pudessem voltar a se preocupar com a ausência de Bill, Fleur, Mad-Eye e Mundungus, um testrálio pousou perto deles. Bill e Fleur estavam bem.

- Mad-Eye está morto.

Hermione demorou para absorver o que aquelas palavras queriam dizer. Mad-Eye morto. _É possível que algum de nós não volte vivo... _Mad-Eye havia morrido...

Bill e Fleur contaram rapidamente o haviam visto, e então todos eles seguiram para dentro d'A Toca; não precisavam aguardar a chegada de mais ninguém.

Hermione olhou para Ron enquanto eles caminhavam em direção à sala. Ele estava vivo, ele havia voltado! Observando a expressão de todos os presentes, e sentindo como se um buraco enorme tivesse sido aberto em seu coração, Hermione decidiu que suas confissões para Ron poderiam esperar mais um pouco.

* * *

**Nota da Autora:** Dedico essa fanfic à beta e amiga **Val Weasley**, e também à **Lany** e **Annamel** pela propagação do jeito _Hufflepuff_ de ser. 


End file.
